Various remotely controllable access control mechanisms are known, including barrier movement operators for movable barriers including, but not limited to, single and segmented garage doors, pivoting and sliding doors and cross-arms, rolling shutters, and the like. In general, each such system includes a primary barrier control mechanism. The latter couples in an appropriate way to a corresponding barrier and causes the barrier to move (typically between closed and opened positions).
Barrier movement operators, such as garage door openers, are often powered via an electrical outlet. In the event of a power outage, however, many of the garage door openers are unable to open or close a garage door. Instead, such garage doors must be manually opened and closed. This can be problematic for children or disabled people attempting to manually move these garage doors.
Some current barrier movement operators can be powered via a backup battery. These barrier movement operators receive power from the backup battery in the event of a power disruption from the electrical outlet and can be operated as long as the backup battery has a sufficient amount of electrical power stored.
These battery backups are independent items which are typically used only for operating the barrier movement operator. These systems require some method to recharge the batteries either built into the operator or as an additional power supply for battery charging.
Cordless power tools also require batteries and recharging systems. Cordless power tools include tools such as saws, drills, lights, and garden tools. Usually the battery is a plug-in device which is removed from the tool to charge in a separate cradle. This cradle is typically designed only to recharge the battery. It is often expensive, however, to use separate batteries for electrically powered tools and for the barrier movement operators.